


The World Shifts

by svgurl410



Series: A Different Meeting [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, M/M, Pre Relationship, Slash, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: rewrite of “Wither”; what if Clark was around when Oliver met Lois?





	The World Shifts

Title: The World Shifts  
Pairing/Characters: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
Warnings: slash  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: rewrite of “Wither”; what if Clark was around when Oliver met Lois?

My fanfic100 table is [here](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/39096.html).

Prompt #1 “Beginnings”

Clark Kent awoke to the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window and right into his eyes. Stirred out of a deep sleep, he blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to get adjusted to the light.

Groaning, he stretched, before getting up. He was tired but he knew sleeping in was not an option. Lately, he hadn’t been getting much sleep. With the disaster that was Dark Thursday, Clark spent most of his nights going to Metropolis to rebuild the city anonymously.

He still felt horrible over what happened with Zod and was trying to make things right by helping fix the city. The past few weeks had been difficult, especially when he found out that Lana was living with Lex.

It sent a stab to his heart but he found that he wasn’t as crushed as he thought he would be. Lana’s cruel comments to him about how she didn’t know how she could’ve ever loved him changed his perception of her.

Pushing thoughts of his ex out of his mind, he got dressed. If his personal life wasn’t going crazy enough, he recently discovered he had a new super power. Super breath. It was almost amusing if the idea wasn’t just so ridiculous.

Thinking about his picnic with Chloe, he grinned. At least it had come in handy. He was not one to use his powers for his own personal benefit but that time, he just wasn’t able to resist. Spending time with Chloe though was fun. It was a nice change from the painful reality of his life.

_Chloe._ She was his best friend and he wouldn’t trade her for the world. Before he left to fight Zod, she had kissed him. When he returned, he couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been considering pursuing a relationship but he was glad that Jimmy showed up.

Because rethinking it, he knew that a relationship with Chloe just wouldn’t work out. And the last time they had attempted one, he had almost lost one of his best friends. Now she was more important to him than ever and truth be told, he was done playing with her feelings.

He didn’t know the status of her relationship with Jimmy but he hoped the man would make her happy in a way he had never been able to.

Making his way to the kitchen, he smiled when he saw his mother already there. She was holding what seemed to be an invitation.

“Is that an invitation for the ball?” Clark asked, getting her attention.

“Mmhmm,” Martha replied. “I just RSVP’d. I hope Lex gets a good turnout.”

“I can’t imagine anyone from Metropolis’s “who’s who” list not showing up to help the families affected by Dark Thursday,” Clark said honestly. He may be wary of Lex but he did silently commend the man for taking the initiative.

He knew Lex did feel guilty for what he did as Zod and while he didn’t think the older man was right for messing around with alien technology, Clark was slightly pleased that he was doing something about it. Maybe he wasn’t as gone as he thought.

“You know,” Martha said, oblivious to his thoughts, “I, uh . . . I responded for two.”

Clark gave her a small smile. “Thanks mom, but costumes aren’t my thing. Besides, it’s not really the place for a reunion, you know?”

Martha sighed but she knew that she wasn’t going to get anywhere with her son. Much like her late husband, Clark was stubborn and once he made a decision, it was nearly impossible to change his mind.

Glancing at the newspaper, he couldn’t help the cringe that appeared when he saw the front page had a picture of Lex and Lana getting out of a car. The title proclaimed her “The New Lex Girl”.

“How do you feel about the two of them together?” she asked cautiously, noticing his expression.

“I don’t know,” Clark admitted, “It’s like they’re different people.” Never would he have pictured Lex and Lana together in his wildest dreams. Then again, though it was Lana who did the official dumping, he did tell her that he didn’t love her anymore. This was a decision that he made and he knew that he would just have to live with the consequences.

“We all have our ways of moving on,” Martha replied, “Whether it’s about growing up or just surviving.”

“Mom,” Clark stated, “I’ve lost Lana, Dad, Jor-El. You don’t see me as a different person.”

Martha pursued her lips together. “Well, in a lot of ways I do, Clark. All these things have shaped the person you are now . . . and the person you’ll become.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Clark said slowly. “I don’t feel any different though.”

“Clark you’ve been through a lot lately,” Martha said gently. “You may think you’re exactly the same but it’s the people you are around that know you the best.”

“So you think that I’ve changed that much?” Clark questioned, a little worried.

“They’re not bad changes,” Martha assured him. “The ordeals you’ve gone through . . . it would be surprising if you _didn’t_ change.”

Clark nodded. “I guess.” He didn’t like change and his entire world was shifting too quickly for his own liking.

Martha saw his reluctance and smiled. “Don’t worry, sweetie. Everything will be just fine. Now, what do you say I make you breakfast?”

He grinned. “Yeah, sounds good. Can I help?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

As she made breakfast, they both chatted. “What are your plans for the day?” his mom asked.

“I’m probably going to go check in on Chloe,” he replied. “What about you?”

“I’m expecting a visitor,” his mom told him. “Oliver Queen is stopping by to talk about my platform and the potential of him backing me financially for Senator.”

“That’s great, mom,” he said enthusiastically. At first, he wasn’t sure about the political game but he knew that his mom was destined to do great things. She was extremely intelligent and he knew the country would be lucky to have her.

“I have some errands to run first though,” Martha commented.

“I’ll do them for you,” Clark offered instantly. Seeing her smile, he continued. “You should get ready for your meeting . . . I don’t have any major plans for the day.”

“Oh, okay, thanks sweetie,” his mom replied. “I’ll give you a list after breakfast. None of them are urgent so don’t worry too much.”

He agreed and they had a peaceful breakfast, just chatting about their lives. It was nice . . . with both of them being so busy, they hardly got a chance to spend time together anymore. And he did miss his mom. So he took advantage of moments like this.

However, they had to finish up and both had to get back to their daily schedules. Clark got a phone call from Chloe and after helping his mom clean up, he headed to the Talon apartment.

Clark knocked at the door and Chloe opened it almost immediately.

“Hey,” she greeted him, moving to allow him entrance.

“Hey,” he replied, following her inside. Taking a look around, he asked, “How goes life living with Lois?”

“Closer to coffee, further from sanity,” Chloe answered, with a smile. “But you know, until Metropolis University reopens, I guess . . . what is it they say about a gift horse?”

“‘Stay away from the mouth’,” Clark quoted. “Which is difficult because Lois uses hers so much.”

Chloe laughed. “Right.”

“So what’s going on?” Clark questioned, both of them taking a seat on the couch.

“Okay, so, I found a body in the woods out at Lone Pine last night,” Chloe explained. “Girl and guy decide to make like the birds and the bees, girl gets her wings cut, guy buzzes off.”

Clark frowned. “You think he killed her?”

“I seriously doubt some freshly minted pimple popper is physically capable of doing that,” Chloe stated. “I mean, the M.O. wasn’t exactly . . . normal, if you know what I mean.”

Clark was confused. “What do you mean?”

Chloe sighed. “Impaling people in trees in under five minutes isn’t humanly possible.”

“Unless the guy was infected by Kryptonite,” Clark realized.

“And that’s our only lead,” Chloe said, frustrated, “And he’s still missing.”

A part of the conversation stood out on his mind and he looked at Chloe curiously.

“What were you doing at make-out point?” he asked.

Chloe blushed and bit her lip. She was about to respond when the door suddenly opened and Jimmy Olsen walked through.

Seeing Clark, he grinned. “What’s up, C.K.?”

Glancing between Chloe and Jimmy, he smiled, shaking his head, understanding.

“Just here helping out a friend,” he said, giving the other man a smile. If this was the one who would make Chloe happy, then he wanted to make sure he was nice. “How are you?”

“Not too bad,” Jimmy replied.

Standing up, he smiled. “Good to hear.”

Turning back to Chloe, he told her, “I have some errands to run for my mom . . . but I’ll see what I can find out and get back to you.”

She agreed and he left the apartment. His mom wanted a few things from Metropolis and he knew with his speed, he could get there faster.

It didn’t take very long to get what she requested and he returned to the farm to drop everything off. Dropping off her things in her room, he heard a knock at the door. He heard Lois’ familiar voice and smiled. Apparently, Chloe was at the Talon apartment and Lois was there.

Making his way downstairs, he heard voices.

Entering the kitchen, he watched the interaction between Lois and another man . . . a very good-looking man. Clark almost blushed at his thoughts. Never had he considered another male to be beautiful but that was the only word he could think of as he looked at this one.

Tall, blonde with chocolate brown eyes and a chiseled chin, he was stunning. _He looks really familiar._ Where had he seen him before?

He was talking to Lois, neither of them noticing him at the edge of the steps.

The blonde handed an envelope to Lois.

“Queen Industries,” Lois said, reading the envelope. “Must have caught a strong headwind. Mrs. Kent’s been waiting for this for weeks. Thanks.”

The blonde nodded. “You’re welcome.”

They were staring at each other and then Lois gasped. “Oh crap, I’m sorry. Just so you know, with a face like that, you can do a whole better than playing errand boy for the rich and the arrogant.” Clark watched her dig into her pockets and give the blonde money.

“Thank you very much,” the man said, confused. “What is . . . uh?”

“It’s a tip,” Lois answered.

Wait a second, she said Queen Industries. Mom was expecting Oliver Queen today. Quickly, the dots connected and he was horrified. That’s where he had seen the man. Oliver Queen was standing in their front door and Lois thought he was a courier.

“A tip?” Oliver was saying, “Oh . . . okay.”

Before she could do any more damage, Clark made himself visible.

“Lois wait!” he exclaimed. Both turned to him.

“Smallville,” Lois said, surprised. “What’s going on?”

He had to resist groaning. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes, I do,” Lois said. “I can handle mail too, Smallville . . . I’m not incompetent. I was just sending the courier on his merry way.”

Not for the first time, Clark silently questioned his mother’s choice of Chief of Staff.

“Courier,” Clark echoed.

He made his way to her side and smiled warmly at the man. “I’m so sorry, she doesn’t live here, I promise.”

The blonde grinned, realizing that at least Clark recognized him.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Lois questioned.

“Lois, do everyone a favor,” Clark said, “Move and let _Mr. Queen_ inside.”

Lois’ face paled of color and she turned back the man waiting in the door. He waved, giving them both a smile.

“Mr. Queen?” she repeated.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ms Lane,” Oliver said. “Can I come in?” Lois nodded wordlessly and he entered the kitchen.

He handed back her money and she took it, blushing.

“I have to say, that was a new experience for me,” Oliver said lightly, not the least bit of anger in his voice.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Lois blabbered.

“It’s quite all right,” Oliver said. Meeting Clark’s eyes. “And I suppose I should be thanking you . . .”

“Clark Kent,” he said, sticking out his hand.

“It’s a pleasure, Clark,” Oliver said, taking the offered hand. Clark couldn’t help the burst of electricity than ran through his body when their hands connected. “I assume you’re the Senator’s son?”

But he managed to keep calm outwardly and just nodded.

His mom chose that moment to come in. Seeing the trio, she smiled warmly.

“Mr. Queen,” she said, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Senator,” Oliver said, walking to her and shaking her hand. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Have you been introduced?” Martha asked, her eyes darting to Clark and Lois.

“Yes, we just met,” Oliver said, shooting a smile their way. Lois, for once in her life, was silent, too flustered by the whole situation to speak.

Clark snatched the envelope from Lois’ hand and gave it to his mom. She smiled at him.

“If you follow me, Mr. Queen,” Martha said, “We can talk in the living room.”

“That sounds lovely,” Oliver told her. Giving them one last smile. “It was nice meeting you both.”

“You too,” Clark replied and watched as Oliver go to the living room with his mother.

Clark looked at Lois, and could barely restrain a laugh.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Lois moaned.

“It’s okay, Lois,” Clark teased, “I’m sure everyone mistakes billionaire CEOs for couriers.”

“Hush, Smallville,” Lois grumbled. But she gave him a weak smile. “Thank you though. You really saved me there. If you hadn’t been around, I could’ve single handedly killed Mrs. Kent’s career.”

Seeing how embarrassed she was, he stopped teasing her.

“It’s okay, Lois,” Clark said. “Everything turned out all right. No need to worry.”

She didn’t look fully convinced. “Thank God for that . . . I would’ve never forgiven myself if my stupidity caused any real damage.”

“Well it didn’t,” Clark said firmly. “So just forget about it.”

Lois grinned. “He’s pretty gorgeous though, isn’t he?”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “Lois, I don’t think I should be having this conversation with you . . .”

“We so should, Smallville,” Lois disagreed. Lowering her voice, she added, “After all, didn’t you see how he was checking you out?”

“Lois,” Clark hissed. “He’s in the next room.” Seeing her smirk, he continued. “Besides, he was _not_ looking at me . . . he’s straight and if you don’t remember, so am I.”

Lois shrugged. “All right, live in your straight boy denial. But I’m saying, there is no way that man is straight . . . I’m 100% positive he’s bi.”

“Have fun with that theory,” Clark said, “Just don’t mention it to him, okay?”

“If you say so,” Lois said, sighing dramatically. She moved to gather her things. “I have to get going . . . I’ll see you later, Smallville.”

“Bye, Lois,” he said and watched her leave.

He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Lois was something else, that was for sure. The brunette got on his nerves at times but he did care for her. _I wonder if she’s right about Oliver . . ._

Shaking his head, his pushed the thoughts away. Not that it would matter . . . he was straight. He had only been attracted to _women_. As for Oliver, the man was a multi-billionaire, world-renowned businessman . . . the blonde probably hadn’t even noticed him. _Lois has some imagination on her._

For some reason, he found himself feeling disappointed. _Don’t be silly, Clark . . . he’s just here to support your mother. Stop acting like a hormone crazed teenager._ Technically, he was still a teenager but this was downright junior high.

Fortunately, he was not given a chance to ponder those ideas because the ringing of his cell phone brought him back to reality.

“Kent,” he answered, not looking at the caller id.

“Clark, it’s Chloe,” his best friend’s voice said.

“Hey, Chlo,” he said, “Did you find anything?”

“No,” she admitted. “But I think we should meet at the crime scene.”

“I’ll see you there in five,” Clark promised. Exchanging goodbyes, he hung up.

He prepared to leave but couldn’t help but shoot one last look at where he knew his mom and Oliver Queen were talking. Zoning in his hearing, he listened as his mom discussed her platform.

_All right, Kent, time to go._

Yes, he had work to do. Affording himself one more glance of Oliver with his x-ray vision, he took off.

However, something in his mind told him that this was not the last he would see of Oliver Queen. 


End file.
